


Faraway Dreaming Days

by rubylily



Category: Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: Dreams, Family, Gen, Letters, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulla and Kiriko receive a letter from Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Dreaming Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



The lights of Ortus were bright against the twilight sky. A sleepless city, its residents were always moving, many of their faces covered by masks. Not aging, not changing, this was as close to eternity as human beings could come.

Someday all of the living would die. What the world would be like after that was unknown.

Ulla stared out the window of her bedchambers. Her face felt much freer without the restraints, and Ortus itself appeared much more beautiful now that she knew the truth and could see all sides of the city, the good and the bad.

Even if Ortus was simply a microcosm of a larger, unkind world, this was the world she loved.

"I've returned, Princess," announced Kiriko as he stepped into Ulla's bedchambers, and in his arms he carried envelopes and parcels.

Ulla turned to face him and she smiled. Over the past few months he had seemed to become more radiant. "Hello, Kiriko," she greeted. "Are you well?"

"I'm always well." He set the parcels down on the small table. "You've received another letter from Ai."

Ulla's heart leapt. It had been months since she had last received a letter from Ai. Although Ai's last letter had said that she would not be able to write for a while, Ulla still missed hearing from her dear friend.

She and Kiriko sat down on the sofa, and when he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, they were greeted by the familiar sight of Ai's handwriting.

_"To my dearest friend Ulla:_

_"First, I apologize for how short this letter is. It's been so long since I last wrote you, and this is the first chance I've had in a while, and I at least wanted to let you know how we are doing. I'll tell you more about what happened in the next letter I send you, I promise._

_"Alice asked for my help in freeing his friends from a sealed city, and now the seal is broken. (That's why I'm able to write you now!) He is still with us, and Dee is no longer a ghost either! A lot happened, and I hope to make them both happy._

_"While we were in the city, I celebrated my birthday! Julie gave me a pretty barrette, and Scar suggested giving you and Celica ones like mine too. Of course Celica can't wear hers yet, but with this letter should be a barrette that looks just like mine! (I hope it didn't get lost on the way to you.) Consider it an early birthday gift! Ulla, you have such pretty hair, and I wish I could brush it myself._

_"My next letter will be longer, I promise. I have so much more to tell you, but I don't have time right now. We are all doing well, and I hope you and Kiriko are doing well too. Sincerely yours, Ai Astin._

_"P.S. When it really is your birthday, I'll be sure to send you another gift, so please look forward to that."_

"She really is far too kind," Kiriko said once he and Ulla were finished reading the letter.

"Her kindness is a blessing," Ulla replied with a soft smile. She reached for the small parcel on the table and carefully unwrapped and opened it. Inside and buried under tissue paper was a silver barrette with a white flower in the center. "Oh, it is beautiful. It must look so lovely on Ai."

Kiriko smiled. "It would look lovely on you as well, Princess."

Ulla held out the barrette to Kiriko. "Will you put it in my hair, please?"

He blushed; his face always looked so cute when it was red. "I-If that is what you want."

Her smile became wider. "Thank you."

He stood up and picked up an ornate comb from the night table and then got behind the seated Ulla to comb her long hair. He styled her hair every once in a while, and she always loved the feel of his gentle hands. Only once did she get him to admit that he thought she looked loveliest with her hair loose and free, and those words had warmed her heart.

As Kiriko combed her hair, Ulla looked at the photographs that had been included with Ai's letter. There were only three, less than usual, but she cherished them all the same.

The first photograph was of Julie and Scar holding Celica. The two of them were looking more and more like a couple, and their smiles seemed much more sincere now.

The second one was of Ai holding hands with Alice and Dee (whose names were written on the back). This was the first time Ulla had seen these two friends of Ai's, and they appeared kind. She would've liked to meet them, but the more Ai told her about them through her letters, the more she felt like she got to know them despite never having met them.

The last one was of the entire group standing in front of the minibus, with Ai in the center. Ulla laid her finger over her. Her one regret was never being able to gaze upon Ai, but even just being able to see her and her friends in these photographs was a blessing.

Kiriko clipped the barrette at the back of Ulla's head. "I'm done," he said. "It looks nice on you."

Ulla shook her head slightly, and the barrette remained in place. "Thank you. I wonder if Ai is wearing hers right now. It would be nice to have her visit again..."

"I don't believe that will be possible," Kiriko said as he sat down next to Ulla once more. "But perhaps far into the future, there may be a way..."

Ulla clutched his arm and rested against his shoulder. He was only saying that to make her feel better, but it still brought a smile to her lips. "Even if we can't be together, I hope she, Celica, and the others can find happiness together."

Kiriko brushed a few strands of dark hair from Ulla's face. "Your happiness is what matters to me, Princess."

She let out a quiet laugh. "I am happy when I'm with you, Kiriko."

Even if she was the only living being in all of Ortus, even if her power was a curse, she could truly say that she was happy. She had Kiriko near her, and even though Ai traveled far away from her, their friendship was as strong as ever.

* * *

When night fell completely over Ortus, Ulla finally retired to her bed, and as she slept Kiriko sat next to her. She had asked him to stay near her more often these past few months, and he obliged without hesitation. Her breathing was slow and regular, and she tightly clutched the barrette she had received. To his eyes she appeared to be completely at peace, and he hoped his presence could ease even a little of her loneliness.

Like the deceased, Kiriko did not need to sleep (although he could be forced to sleep with the aid of drugs, and he winched at the memory of that). He supposed he should've been bored simply watching Ulla sleep, but he found that he did not mind at all. Whatever she asked, he would do for her.

He knelt at her side and touched a strand of her hair. "May you have pleasant dreams, my dear Princess..." he whispered as he lightly kissed her hair.

A quiet smile came upon Ulla's lips. "Thank you, Kiriko..." she breathed.

He couldn't tell if she had heard him or was simply talking in her sleep. Either way, he still smiled. Her happiness was most important, and as long as she could still smile, he was content.

She was the only family he needed.

* * *

That night Ulla dreamed.

She was with Scar, and she rested her head on her lap. Scar gently stroked her long hair while being careful not to knock her barrette askew and spoke pleasant words to her as they waited for the others. Her hands were soft and warm, and even a little ticklish as her fingers brushed against Ulla's skin.

A warm, pleasant feeling flowed through Ulla's body. Was this the warmth of a mother? She had never met her birth mother, but if Celica had chosen Scar to be her mother, Ulla would accept Scar as her mother as well. She was kind and gentle, and she always wore a beautiful smile. Ulla was not surprised Celica had called out to her.

It was just the two of them underneath the afternoon sun, and Ulla closed her eyes, wanting to rest for just a moment.

The scene changed, and now Julie carried Ulla on his back while Scar carried Celica and walked beside them. Her arms were clasped around his shoulders, and she could hear his heartbeat. She was already fifteen, so was she too old to be carried like this? No, that didn't matter at all. It was simply nice to be so close to the man who acted as Celica's father.

They walked through a grassy field, and soon they reached their destination: a clearing filled with bright and colorful flowers and where Kiriko, Ai, Alice, and Dee waited for them. They had set a large blanket on the ground, preparing for a picnic. Among them Ai seemed to shine the brightest.

Ulla climbed off Julie's back, and she rushed toward Ai. Her large green eyes were filled with happiness, and she embraced Ulla tightly, and Ulla saw that she also wore her silver barrette in her golden hair.

"Ulla, my dearest friend," Ai said, and her arms were warm and protective. "I'm so happy I could see you again."

"Ai..." Ulla's eyes filled with tears. She could say nothing else, but she had no need to.

Even if they were always far apart, even if they could only be close in her dreams, they were a family.


End file.
